animus certus in re incerta
by Ainu-Chan
Summary: Fünf Jahre nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts braucht Lucius Malfoy juristischen Beistand. Seine verzweifelte Hoffnung? Eine Muggelgeborene... Lucius x OC, (später: Draco x Astoria)


Wie man im Epilog lesen kann, ist Draco am Ende der Harry Potter-Romane frei, hat eine Frau und einen Sohn, und laut Pottermore konnte sich die gesamte Familie Malfoy aus der Affäre ziehen und einer lebenslangen Strafe entgehen.  
Aber was ist zwischen der Schlacht von Hogwarts und dem Epilog geschehen? Was haben Lucius, Narcissa und Draco erlebt? Und wer half ihnen?  
Die Geschichte der Familie Malfoy und einer muggelgeborenen Anwältin.

Disclaimer:

Dies ist eine Fanfiction, die Charaktere stammen aus den Harry Potter-Romanen und gehören J. K. Rowling.  
Diese Fanfiction dient rein dem Unterhaltungszweck und ich ziehe keinen finanziellen Nutzen aus ihr.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: In dem ein Schatten aus der Vergangenheit auftaucht**

Alexis Carlisle wurde verfolgt.

Seit sie das Büro verlassen hatte, wurde sie verfolgt.

Anfangs war es nur ein unbestimmtes Gefühl. Sie hatte länger gearbeitet und war spät aus der Kanzlei gegangen. Der Weg zu ihrem Wagen war nicht weit, er stand nur drei Querstraßen weiter, aber es war dunkel und sie war alleine und eine Frau. _Und_ dies war nicht das beste Viertel.

Bei der Gründung der Kanzlei hatten ihr Partner und sie auf Nähe zum örtlichen Gericht und erschwinglichen Mieten gesetzt. In ihrer ersten Woche war ihr alter Mini aufgebrochen worden, obwohl es Nichts gab, das sich zu stehlen lohnte - nicht einmal ein Autoradio.

Das hinderte die Diebe nicht daran, es noch zwei weitere Male zu versuchen.

Die ganze Zeit über spürte sie die Blicke in ihrem Rücken, doch wenn sie sich umdrehte, war niemand zu sehen. Die Straße war menschenleer. Sie war spät dran, aber nicht so spät, dass _niemand_ unterwegs sein dürfte. Dies war nicht das Stadtzentrum, nicht das pulsierende Herz, mit den schicken Cafés und den angesagten Clubs, doch selbst hier traf man nachts noch Menschen an, Hundebesitzer, die ihren Vierbeiner ausführten, Jugendliche, die sich auf dem Spielplatz um die Ecke die Zeit vertrieben.

Der Mangel an Leben auf der Straße machte Alexis nervös. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und blickte immer wieder über ihre Schultern. Einmal glaubte sie an einer Straßenecke einen Schatten zu sehen, aber er war sofort wieder verschwunden. Ihr fielen eine Vielzahl von Gründen ein, weswegen man verfolgt werden konnte: ein übereifriger Verehrer, ein Kläger, der unterlegen war, ein Mandant, der unterlegen war. Ersteres war unwahrscheinlich, Zweiteres möglich, aber das Dritte war definitiv unmöglich; sie war gut in dem, was sie machte. Vielleicht bildete sie sich ihren Verfolger auch nur ein. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie sich ihn nur einbildete.

Sie verließ sich nicht auf ihr Wunschdenken, sondern bog um die Ecke in eine andere Straße, und in eine weitere - wenn sie verfolgt wurde, dann sollte das helfen ihren Verfolger abzuschütteln. Beruhigter setzte sie den Weg zu ihrem Wagen fort, es war nicht mehr weit, nur noch um die Ecke.

Als jemand vor sie trat, wusste sie zwei Dinge mit Sicherheit: Erstens, sie hatte sich ihren Verfolger nicht eingebildet. Und zweitens, er hatte sich von ihrem Richtungswechsel nicht beirren lassen.

Alexis riss ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Ärmel, aber ihr Verfolger war schneller. Er packte ihren Zauberstabarm, schmetterte ihn gegen die Wand, sodass sie den Stab mit einem Schmerzensschrei fallen ließ, und presste ihr gleichzeitig eine große Hand auf den Mund. Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, aber er war zu stark, sie versuchte zu schreien, aber seine Hand erstickte ihren Schrei. Sie war machtlos und das machte ihr Angst.

"Ich will Sie nicht verletzen", flüsterte der Mann. "Wenn Sie versprechen, nicht zu schreien, nehme ich meine Hand weg." Sie nickte und er nahm seine Hand von ihren Lippen, ließ sie aber erhoben, falls sie doch schreien sollte.

"Was wollen Sie?", fragte Alexis und ihre Stimme zitterte. "Wenn Sie mein Geld wollen, nehmen Sie meine Geldbörse. Es ist nicht viel, aber..." Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander.

"Ich will nicht ihr Geld."

Er ließ ihr Handgelenk los und trat etwas zurück, war aber immer noch nahe genug, dass sie sich beinahe berührten. Sie konnte das Gesicht des Mannes nicht erkennen, es wurde von seiner Kapuze verdeckt.

Blitzschnell schlug Alexis zu. Da sie ihre linke Hand benutzen musste, lag weniger Kraft in ihrem Schlag, aber es reichte, um seine Nase zu brechen. Stöhnend krümmte der Mann sich zusammen. Sie rannte los. Er packte sie am Arm und presste sie gegen die Wand. Sie schrie, es war ein wortloser Laut, in den sie ihre Angst steckte. Er presste ihr erneut die Hand auf den Mund. Sie biss ihm in die Hand bis sie Blut schmeckte und er biss die Zähne aufeinander.

"Ich will Ihnen nichts tun!", stieß er hervor.

"Sie haben mir die Hand gebrochen!" Sie hatte es geschafft, ihren Mund frei zu bekommen.

"Nur damit Sie Ihren Zauberstab nicht benutzen!"

Sie versteifte sich in seinem Griff. "Sie sind ein Zauberer? Wer sind Sie?" Die Frage war überflüssig - es gab nur eine Sorte Zauberer, die in dunkle Gassen lauerten, die ihr Gesicht verbergen mussten. Todesser. Sie war ausgerechnet einem Todesser in die Arme gelaufen.

"Ich lasse Sie jetzt los und wenn Sie davonlaufen wollen, werde ich Sie diesmal nicht abhalten. Aber - _bitte!_ - hören Sie mich erst an. Wenn Sie danach gehen wollen, dann gehen Sie, ich halte Sie nicht auf, ich werde Ihnen kein Leid zufügen." Vorsichtig löste er seinen Griff von ihr.

Unsicher drehte sie sich zu ihm. Er trug keine Waffen, zumindest keine, die sie sehen konnte, und natürlich trug er auch keinen Zauberstab.

Als er sich sicher war, dass sie nicht weglief, begann er: "Verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich Sie auf diese Weise überfallen habe, aber ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

"Welche Art von Hilfe?"

"Juristischer Natur. Ich hörte, Sie seien eine exzellente Anwältin."

"Ich bin eine Muggelgeborene."

"Das ist mir bekannt."

"Und dennoch wollen Sie meine Hilfe? Wieso?"

"Dafür ist keine Zeit." Er schaute sich um. "Ich brauche einen Anwalt. Können Sie einen Todesser verteidigen oder stellt es ein Problem für Sie dar? Falls Sie ablehnen, versichere ich Ihnen, dass ich einfach verschwinden werde."

"Und wenn ich Sie nicht einfach verschwinden lasse?"

Er öffnete den schwarzen Mantel, den er trug, und der Griff eines Messers blitzte auf. "Glauben Sie mir, ich will das nicht benutzen."

"Es fällt mir schwer das zu glauben."

Er lachte bitter und setzte zu einer Antwort an, als es in der Nähe schepperte. Sofort warf er den Kopf nach recht und links und lauschte auf ein weiteres Geräusch. Jede Faser seines Körpers war angespannt in Erwartung eines Angriffs, seine Hand legte sich auf den Messergriff.

Alexis nutzte diesen Moment der Ablenkung und nahm ihren Stab wieder an sich. Bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihn am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand geknallt, den Zauberstab hielt sie nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem im Dunkeln liegenden Gesicht entfernt. "Lassen Sie das Messer fallen!", zischte sie. Er kam ihrer Aufforderung nach und mit einem metallenen Klirren fiel es zu Boden. "Na wie gefällt Ihnen Ihre vertauschte Rolle?"

Er antwortete nicht.

"Ich bin zu gespannt, mit wem ich das Vergnügen habe." Sie riss ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf und sah sich Lucius Malfoy gegenüber. Beinahe hätte sie ihn nicht erkannt: sein Gesicht war hohlwangig und von einem struppigen Bart bedeckt, die Augen von tiefen Schatten umgeben und die blonden Haare waren schmutzig und verfilzt. Sie kannte ihn von den Empfängen im Ministerium und der Arbeit in den Komitees, aber von dem arroganten Mann, der penibel auf sein Äußeres achtete, war keine Spur. Der Mann vor ihr wirkte gehetzt und mager, schlaflos.

"Lassen Sie mich gehen, ich behellige Sie nie wieder, aber lassen Sie mich gehen", flehte er und seine grauen Augen suchten ihre. Alexis glaubte sein Herz schlagen zu hören. Oder war es ihr eigenes? Er flehte um sein Leben und das jagte einen Schauer durch ihre Adern.

"Bitte! Lassen Sie mich gehen, bevor die Auroren kommen."

"Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass sie kommen?"

"Sie kommen immer! Und es hat Sie sicher jemand schreien gehört!"

"Sie fürchten sie? Oder ist es die Gerechtigkeit, die Sie fürchten?"

"Sie wissen nicht, was die mit jemandem wie mir machen." Er blickte wieder die Straße entlang.

"Ich kann Sie nicht gehen lassen."

"Dann verteidigen Sie meinen Sohn!", flüsterte er eindringlich. "Verteidigen Sie meinen Sohn und ich stelle mich und Sie erhalten Ihre Gerechtigkeit! Oder töten Sie mich auf der Stelle!"

Erschrocken blickte Alexis ihn an, dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück, den Zauberstab weiter auf ihn gerichtet. "Also gut, ich höre Sie an."

"Dafür ist keine Zeit mehr."

"Dann müssen wir uns treffen." Es war unmöglich, dass er in ihr Büro kam, das sah sie ein. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche, holte das Etui mit ihren Visitenkarten hervor und reichte ihm eine. "Können Sie zu dieser Adresse kommen?"

Misstrauisch beäugte er die Adresse. "Woher soll ich wissen, ob Sie mir nicht eine Falle stellen?"

"Das können Sie nicht. Aber egal an welchem Ort wir uns treffen, Sie müssen mir die Adresse im Voraus geben und ich könnte Ihnen auch dort eine Falle stellen. Und wenn ich Sie wirklich ausliefern wollte, könnte ich Sie auch hier festhalten, bis die Auroren kommen. Falls sie kommen. Wer sagt mir, dass das nicht ein Trick Ihrerseits ist, um fliehen zu können?"

Er schien eine Entscheidung zu treffen: "Wann soll ich zu Ihnen kommen?"

Sie nannte ihm ein Datum und eine Uhrzeit und er nickte, dann zog er die Kapuze wieder auf den Kopf und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Alexis nahm ihre Sachen und lief eilig zu ihrem Mini, dort setzte sie sich hinter das Steuer und verriegelte die Türen. Sie atmete tief ein und aus, immer wieder bis sie das Gefühl hatte die aufsteigende Panikattacke unter Kontrolle zu haben. Hatte sie gerade ernsthaft einem gesuchten Todesser ihre Adresse gegeben?

Ihr war heiß.

_"Haben Sie empirische Beweise, die Ihr Argument untermauern?"  
_

_Malfoys unhaltbare Behauptung, ein Muggel in einer magischen Familie würde zu mehr Squibs in derselbigen führen, brachte Alexis zu dieser Frage. Er hatte es zu einem Komiteemitglied gesagt; leise genug, damit es, außer den unmittelbar um ihn stehenden, niemand hörte, aber so laut, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, als es zu hören, während sie zur Tür lief. Die zustimmende Antwort des Komiteemitglied erstarb auf halben Weg aus dessen Mund, als Alexis bei den beiden Männern stehen blieb, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen - sie wusste genau, wie sehr es Malfoy entnervte.  
_

_Alexis kannte Damian Knightley, das Komiteemitglied bei Malfoy, nicht persönlich. Er war einer von Malfoys Leuten, obwohl sein Status als Reinblut von zweifelhafter Natur war - es wurde gemunkelt sein Vater sei lediglich ein Halbblut gewesen. Vielleicht war es auch gerade dieser Umstand, der ihn veranlasste Malfoys Stiefel zu lecken, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bot.  
_

_Knightley lächelte sie verschreckt an; in einer anonymen Masse war er mutig, doch mit Nichts mehr als Malfoy zwischen sich und ihr war es mit seiner Tapferkeit nicht weit. Er empfahl sich und eilte, mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf Alexis, davon.  
_

_"Welche Art an Beweisen schweben Ihnen vor?", fragte Malfoy, sein Gesicht eine Maske kühler Höflichkeit.  
_

_Er wollte Alexis provozieren, das war ihr vollkommen klar, und in Momenten wie diesen bedauerte sie manchmal, dass sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts waren und sie ihm nicht mehr einfach einen Zauber auf den Hals hexen konnte. Kinder hatten eine unbeschwerte Art und Weise mit solchen Dingen umzugehen.  
_

_"Wissenschaftliche Studien, Fachliteratur - etwas in der Art." Sie machte eine unbestimmte Geste - sollte Malfoy daraus machen, was wollte - und verließ, begleitet von ihm, den Konferenzraum. Sie waren die letzten. Knightley hastete gerade den Gang hinunter und um die Ecke.  
_

_"Ich nehme an, Sie sind nicht mit den Abhandlungen von Neely Clifford vertraut", sagte er, das Kinn erhoben. "In seinen Studien untersuchte Clifford die Stammbäume verschiedenster Familien und verglich sie miteinander. Ihm fiel auf, dass in Familien, in denen nicht auf die Reinheit des Blutes geachtet wurde, in denen - Muggel - einheiraten durften, viel mehr Squibs geboren wurden, als in reinblütigen Familien." Seine Aversion gegen Muggel zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, nur flüchtig, fast zu kurz, um sie zu greifen. Alexis sah sie; sie hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, Malfoy in Gesprächen nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, sie erkannte jede noch so winzige Regung in seinem Gesicht und nahm jedes Zucken seiner Finger wahr.  
_

_"Clifford untersuchte zehn Familien. Das ist ein guter Start, das will ich nicht leugnen, doch viel zu wenig, um sein Ergebnis als gemeingültig anzuerkennen – oh, ich bin mit den Abhandlungen von Clifford vertraut", sagte Alexis, als sie Malfoys erstaunten Blick sah. Er sollte eigentlich gelernt haben, sie nicht zu unterschätzen.  
_

_"Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Sie ein Buch lesen, dessen Inhalt Ihrer Überzeugung widerspricht."  
_

_"Sie sind nicht der Erste, der eine Diskussion über meinen Blutstatus mit mir führt, Malfoy, und Sie werden auch nicht der Letzte sein. Um eine erfolgreiche Verteidigung aufzubauen, muss ich die Argumente der Gegenseite und die Quellen, auf die sie sich stützt, kennen. Nur so kann ich ihre Schwachpunkte finden und sie zu meinem Vorteil nutzen."  
_

_Die Aufzüge kamen in Sicht, hätten sie ihren Schritt beschleunigt, sie hätten sie erreicht, bevor sie abfuhren. Die Gitter schlossen sich. Endgültig alleine, dachte Alexis, das ist das letzte Mal - sie musste nachdenken - vor annähernd zehn Jahren geschehen. Sie waren noch auf der Schule gewesen.  
_

_"Sie sagen also Cliffords Resultat ist irrelevant, Carlisle?"  
_

_"Das sage ich nicht." Alexis drückte den Knopf an der Wand und rief einen Aufzug. "Meiner Einschätzung nach muss eine Studie, die den Anspruch erhebt wissenschaftlich zu sein, größer angelegt sein - sagen wir 100 Familien und aufwärts", fuhr sie fort. "Und sie darf sich nicht nur auf Stammbäume beziehen, denn die sind - vor allem in den Familien, die auf die Reinheit ihres Blutes achten, wie Sie es ausgedrückt haben -, beschönigt." Malfoy wollte widersprechen, doch sie hob die Stimme und sprach schnell weiter: "Es müsste eine Studie sein, die Geburt und Begabungen der Kinder erfasst."  
_

_Der Aufzug kam und das Gitter öffnete sich ratternd. Sie betraten ihn. Wie in einem Boxring stand jeder in seiner Ecke und lauerte auf den nächsten Schlag seines Gegners.  
_

_"Das würde bedeuten, dass die Studie über Jahrzehnte, wenn nicht noch länger, liefe. Man müsste die Familien über Generationen hinweg beobachten - das würde niemand mitmachen."  
_

_"Vermutlich nicht, nein. Gäbe es ein vollständiges Geburtenregister, wie es bei den Muggeln üblich ist, könnte man die Daten aus diesen ziehen. So aber..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich gegen die Kabinenwand. "Wissen Sie was mich an Cliffords Abhandlung am meisten stört? Clifford selbst war ein Reinblut. Er hatte ein Interesse daran, dass am Ende seiner Studie den Muggeln die Schuld zufällt."  
_

_"Da hegen Sie aber ein ganz schönes Vorurteil, Carlisle", zog Malfoy sie auf.  
_

_"Sie haben sich dieses Recht nicht gepachtet, Malfoy."  
_

_Mit einem hellen Bing kam der Aufzug im Atrium an. So spät waren nur noch wenige Hexen und Zauberer im Ministerium, Auroren, die Nachtschicht hatten, Mitarbeiter, die Überstunden schoben und natürlich das Wachpersonal. Die anderen Komiteemitglieder waren bereits appariert oder durch die Kamine abgereist.  
_

_"Sie werden mir zustimmen, dass, wenn Reinblüter als Durchführende der Studie ungeeignet sind, Muggelgeborene es ebenso sind", sagte Malfoy, als sie das Atrium durchquerten.  
_

_"Ich stimme zu", sagte Alexis. "Womöglich wären Halbblüter am besten geeignet, sie haben beides in der Familie und im optimalen Fall keine Affinität zu einer der beiden Seiten."  
_

_"Eine interessante Versuchsanordnung." Malfoy wirkte nachdenklich, als würde er es sich tatsächlich durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Das Geld, um es zu finanzieren, hätte er, und wie sie ihn kannte, würde er keine Gelegenheit auslassen, die Resultate zu manipulieren.  
_

_"Was wäre, wenn die Studie zu dem Ergebnis käme, dass Muggel die Magie im Blut verdünnen und mehr Squibs die Folge sind?"  
_

_Er kann es einfach nicht lassen, dachte Alexis, doch sie war nicht aufgebracht. "Ich bezweifle, dass es zu diesem Ergebnis kommen würde", sagte sie, "aber sollte es so sein, dann müsste ich es wohl akzeptieren. Vorausgesetzt die Bedingungen, die ich Ihnen nannte, wurden beachtet."  
_

_"Warum glauben Sie, dass das Ergebnis anders aussieht?"  
_

_Sie blieben vor den Kaminen stehen.  
_

_"Aus welchen Grund sollte aus einer Muggelfamilie ein magisch begabtes Kind hervor gehen?", antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage. "Woher kommt die Magie?"_

_ Alexis wusste um Malfoys Ansicht, dass Schlammblüter ihre Magie von reinblütigen Zauberern stahlen; es war die Ansicht vieler Reinblüter. Er sprach es nicht aus, das musste er auch nicht, das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sprach Bände. Was bisher gesagt wurde, konnte als hypothetischer Diskurs angesehen werden, die Aussage jedoch, dass Muggelgeborene ihre Magie stahlen, würde ihm in den falschen Ohren erhebliche Probleme bereiten. Malfoy war klüger, als das laut im Ministerium auszusprechen, wo doch eine erhebliche Anzahl an Augen und Ohren auf ihn gerichtet waren. _

_ "Ich glaube, dass Magie Nichts ist, das durch Blut vererbt wird", sagte Alexis. Vermutlich würde er ihre Mutmaßung für sich verwenden, da sie – genug verdreht und verzerrt – ein Eingeständnis war, dass Muggel unrechtmäßig an ihre magischen Kräfte kamen. _

_ Er tat es nicht. "Wie erklären Sie sich dann, dass Kinder von Zauberern im Normalfall selbst Zauberer werden?", warf Malfoy stattdessen ein.  
_

_"Vielleicht begünstigt es das Herausbilden der magischen Begabung, wenn die Eltern Zauberer sind. Ich weiß es nicht - auch eine interessante Forschungsfrage, finden Sie nicht? Aber wenn Ihre Hypothese zutrifft, wieso werden dann Squibs geboren? Sie sind ein Phänomen, das auch in den reinsten Zaubererfamilien vorkommt, und gerade dort - sofern sie nicht über ihre Abstammung gelogen haben -, sollte das doch nicht vorkommen." Alexis nahm sich eine handvoll Flohpulver. "Womit wir wieder bei Ihrer anfänglichen Behauptung wären, korreliert die Anzahl der Squibs in einer Familie mit der Anzahl der Muggel in derselben?" _

_ Alexis lächelte. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und sie wollte nach Hause, gleichzeitig genoss sie die Debatte mit Malfoy, sie war erfrischend. "Sagen wir, es steht unentschieden."  
_

_"Unentschieden? Ich bitte Sie, ich lasse mich nicht auf einen Wettkampf mit einer Muggelgeborenen ein, die Chancen wären unfair verteilt."_

"Sie meinen zu meinen Gunsten? Sie erinnern sich wohl an unseren ersten Wettkampf. Eine bittere Niederlage, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

"Niederlage? Ihre Erinnerung trügt Sie, Sie haben mich nie geschlagen."

"Es muss Ihre Erinnerung sein, die Sie trügt. Ich habe Sie sehr wohl geschlagen." Sie tippte sich gegen die Wange und lächelte vergnügt. Das war die Retourkutsche.  


_Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen._

Alexis trat in den Kamin. "Sie hängen sich immer wieder an dieser einen Sache auf. Warum ist ein Muggel in ihren Augen weniger wert als ein Zauberer?" Sie wartete nicht auf seine Antwort. "Reichen Sie einen Antrag ein, womöglich wird ihm stattgegeben und Sie können endlich öffentlich Muggel jagen, wie es Ihr Herzenswunsch ist", sagte sie noch und warf das Flohpulver; die grünen Flammen verschluckten sie.

"Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy", begrüßte Alexis ihn höflich, als er eintrat.

Er erwiderte ihren Gruß und suchte wie beiläufig die Eingangshallen nach versteckten Auroren ab. Seine Augen scannten alle Orte, die als Verstecke genutzt werden konnten, die dämmrigen Ecken der Halle, die schweren Vorhänge an den Fenstern und der Wandteppich. Als er keine Anzeichen für einen Hinterhalt entdecken konnte, fragte er: "Wie geht es Ihrem Arm?"

"Danke, gut. Einen einfachen _Episkey_ und die Hand war wie neu. Wie geht es Ihrer Nase?"

"Sie heilt", erwiderte er und zog die Kapuze zurück. Auf und um sein Nasenbein breitete sich ein Bluterguss aus, die Nase war gerichtet worden. Für einen kurzen Moment durchfuhr sie ein Schuldgefühl, das sogleich wieder verschwand. _Er_ hatte sie nachts angegriffen, sie hatte sich nur gewehrt.

Seit Tagen quälte Alexis die Frage, ob es richtig war, ihm ihre Karte zu geben, und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto tiefer wurden ihre Zweifel, immerhin war er ein flüchtiger Verbrecher, ein Todesser. Das ging soweit, dass sie kurz davor stand die Auroren zu rufen. Es war ihre Ehre, die sie davon abhielt. Sie hatte versprochen ihn anzuhören und ihr Wort bedeutete ihr etwas.

"Wollen Sie Ihren Mantel ablegen?"

"Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich ihn bei mir behalten." Malfoy sah heute gepflegter aus, seine langen, blonden Haare waren gekämmt und zu einem Knoten an seinem Hinterkopf zusammen gefasst und der Bart war ordentlich getrimmt. Er trug dieselbe Kleidung wie neulich Nacht und ihr wurde bewusst, dass er alles, was er besaß, an seinem Körper trug, deswegen wollte er den Mantel nicht aus den Augen lassen.

Sie führte ihn in ihr Arbeitszimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin blickte er sich offen um, nicht aus Angst oder Misstrauen, sondern aus Interesse. Die Gemälde, die die langen Flure säumten, zogen seinen Blick auf sich. "Gefallen sie Ihnen?", fragte Alexis. "Mein Vater sammelte sie, das ganze Haus ist voll von ihnen. Es gibt sehr alte Bilder und moderne, von bekannten und unbekannten Künstlern, natürlich alles Muggel, Aquarelle und Ölgemälde, Drucke und Bleistiftzeichnungen. Er sammelte alles, was ihm gefiel. Die Kunst war seine Obsession."

"Meine Familie war selbst im Besitz einer erheblichen Kunstsammlung."

Alexis lächelte amüsiert über den Anflug der altbekannten Arroganz.

Im Arbeitszimmer bat sie Malfoy Platz zu nehmen, aus Gewohnheit setzte sie sich auf das antiquarische Sofa mit Blick zur Tür. Er zögerte kurz, setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber.

"Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Tee oder Kaffee? Oder ein Glas Wasser?"

"Nein, danke."

Es knallte laut im Zimmer.

Bis zu diesem Moment war das Treffen, in Alexis' Augen relativ gut verlaufen, doch nun zog Malfoy mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ein Messer und stach in Richtung des Geräusch. Es war ein Reflex. Sie sprang auf und war sich der tröstenden Präsenz ihres Zauberstabes unter ihrem Ärmel bewusst; sie zog ihn nicht. Stattdessen packte sie Malfoy am Handgelenk und fing seine Bewegung ab.

"Das war nur Linda", versuchte Alexis ihn zu beruhigen.

Die kleine Hauselfe schielte aus großen Augen auf die Spitze des Messers, das beinahe ihre Nase berührte, und schien den Tränen nahe. "Hat Linda etwas falsch gemacht?", piepste sie. "Hat Linda die Herrin verärgert?"

"Lucius", flüsterte Alexis und legte ihre andere Hand auf seinen Oberarm, seine Muskeln waren hart wie Stahl unter ihrer Berührung. Die Benutzung seines Vornamens ließ ihn aufmerken. Er stieß den Atem aus und sank zurück auf das Sofa.

Alexis wandte sich Linda zu, die begonnen hatte kläglich vor sich her zu brabbeln. Es dauerte einige Zeit, aber sie konnte die Hauselfe wieder beruhigen, nachdem sie beteuerte, dass diese nichts falsch gemacht hatte und die Herrin nicht böse auf sie war.

Als die Hauselfe wieder gegangen war – dieses mal durch die Tür – fragte Malfoy: "Sie besitzen eine Hauselfe?" Sie wusste worauf diese Frage abzielte, sie hatte von der Organisation gehört, die sich für die Freilassung von Hauselfen einsetzte.

"Oh ja, alleine würde ich in diesem großen Haus nicht zurecht kommen, außerdem genieße ich die Gesellschaft. Linda ist meine gute Fee."

Er blickte über seine Schulter zur Tür. Dieses Verhalten war ihr bereits mehrmals aufgefallen, er war nervös und seine Nervosität wirkte sich auf sie aus. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Es bereitet mir Unbehagen mit dem Rücken zur Tür zu sitzen", erklärte er.

"Würde es etwas bringen, wenn wir die Plätze tauschen?", bot Alexis an. Er nickte. Nach ihrem Platztausch strich sie sich den Rock glatt. "Sie sagten, Sie brauchen meine Hilfe. Wobei kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte sie und bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste anzufangen.

"Ich benötige juristischen Beistand", begann er zögerlich. "Es geht um meinen Sohn, Draco. Sehen Sie, für einen flüchtigen Todesser wird es in letzter Zeit immer schwerer unentdeckt zu bleiben, wir sind in diesem Land gefangen."

"Sie meinen den Reisebann?"

"Richtig. Wir können dieses Land nicht verlassen, nicht durch Apparieren, nicht auf einem Besen, nicht mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels – wir können noch nicht einmal die Grenze zu Fuß überqueren. Die Orte, an denen wir uns verstecken können, werden auch immer weniger. Die Schlinge um uns zieht sich langsam aber allmählich zu. Durch die aggressive Fahndung des Ministeriums, gerade in der Welt der Muggel, bleibt uns nicht einmal die Flucht in deren Welt."

"Es gibt Gründe für diese Maßnahmen", sagte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme neutral zu halten.

"Die gibt es. Es liegt mir fern Ihr Mitleid zu wecken, das versichere ich Ihnen. Es war meine Absicht Ihnen einen Umriss unserer Situation zu geben, damit Sie verstehen: dieses Leben ist nicht, was ich mir für meinen Sohn vorgestellt habe. Ich will nicht, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens auf der Flucht ist, am Rand der Gesellschaft lebt."

"Sie und Ihr Sohn könnten sich stellen", warf sie ein.

"Damit Draco den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban verrottet?" Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch, dann fügte er düster hinzu: "Oder schlimmeres..."

"Was genau erwarten Sie also von mir?"

"Draco ist noch jung... ich hingegen bin alt und müde. Ich streite nicht ab, dass es Gründe für meine Verfolgung gibt, und ich bin bereit die Konsequenzen zu tragen, wenn Sie mir helfen Draco zu schützen."

Sie lehnte sich zurück und dachte über das Gesagte nach. Sein Anliegen war klar: vollständige Straffreiheit für Draco Malfoy. Aber konnte sie das? Es war nicht nur eine juristische Frage – wobei sie sich sicher war, dass dieser Aspekt alleine schon kompliziert genug war. Es war auch eine Frage ihres Gewissens. _Können Sie einen Todesser verteidigen oder stellt es ein Problem für Sie dar?_, das hatte Malfoy sie gefragt und nun musste sie sich selbst diese Frage stellen.

"Ist er unschuldig?"

"Spielt das eine Rolle?"

"Sollte ich mich entschließen ihr Mandat anzunehmen, dann ja. Ich müsste es wissen, um eine Verteidigung aufzubauen. Aber im Moment ist es nur eine persönliche Frage."

Malfoy blickte sie lange an und sie glaubte schon, dass er jeden Moment aufstehen und gehen würde, doch er blieb sitzen und antwortete ruhig: "Nein." Sie hatte mit dieser Antwort gerechnet.

"Warum glauben Sie, dass ich Ihnen helfe?" Alexis zog die Stirn kraus. "Ich bin eine Muggelgeborene, ich gehöre der Minderheit an, die unter Voldemorts Herrschaft" - er zuckte zusammen und erbleichte - "am meisten gelitten hat. Ich weiß, welche Rolle Sie während des Krieges und auch davor gespielt haben. Und ich schätze, dass Ihr Sohn, als ein von klein auf indoktrinierter Reinblüter, Ihnen in Nichts nachstand. Außerdem hege ich keinerlei Sympathie für Sie oder Ihre Familie."

"Und doch haben Sie mich weder an die Auroren ausgeliefert, noch auf der Stelle abgewiesen", erwiderte Malfoy. Er spürte, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte. "Ich weiß, dass Sie eine ehrgeizige Frau sind und, dass Sie Herausforderungen lieben – Sie waren die einzige in den Komitee-Sitzungen, die mir die Stirn geboten hat. Sie würden unsterblich, ihr Name nie vergessen."

"Der Tagesprophet würde alles daran setzen, mich niemals den Skandal vergessen zu lassen", rief sie trocken. "Lassen Sie es mich zusammen fassen: Sie gehen ohne Mätzchen zu machen ins Gefängnis, wenn ich es Draco erspare?"

"Das ist sehr verkürzt, aber Ja."

"Und was ist, wenn ich es nicht schaffe? Nehmen wir an das Gericht verhängt eine kurze Freiheitsstrafe? Ein paar Jahre?"

"Das ist nicht akzeptabel – Sie müssen sich sicher sei, ansonsten verschwinde ich und Sie sehen mich nie wieder. Sehen Sie es als Ansporn."

Das war ein Risiko. Ein Fehler und ihre Karriere war für immer zerstört. Es kitzelte sie in den Fingern, sie wollte sofort beginnen. Aber noch waren nicht alle Details geklärt.

"Ich muss mit ihm sprechen. Mit Draco, meine ich."

"Nein!", antwortete er scharf, dann zügelte er sich und erklärte: "Der letzte Anwalt, bei dem ich war, hat versucht meinen Sohn und mich bei unserem zweiten Treffen an die Auroren zu verkaufen."

"Wer war das?"

"Magnus Miller."

Alexis schnaubte: "Miller ist ein Idiot." Und er wäre ihre beinahe zuvor gekommen. Es kratze an ihrem Ego, dass Malfoy zuerst zu Miller gegangen war.

"Das macht ihn nicht weniger gefährlich. Und die Anwältin, die ich vor Ihnen aufsuchte, schoss mit einem Gewehr auf mich. Haben Sie jemals versucht eine Kugel aus Ihrer Brust zu holen? Nehmen Sie es von mir aus persönlich, aber ich vertraue Ihnen nicht."

"Aber wenn Sie wollen, dass ich Ihren Sohn vertrete, müssen Sie mir vertrauen." Sie trommelte ungeduldig mit ihren Fingern auf ihrem Arm.

"Sie haben den Fall noch nicht übernommen", erinnerte er sie.

Ja, das hatte sie noch nicht und sollte sie es? Zweifel plagten sie erneut. Selbst, wenn der Prozess zu ihren Gunsten ausging, war es immer noch ein Verlustgeschäft. Malfoys Konten waren eingefroren und er sah nicht aus, als trage er genug Geld bei sich, um ihr Honorar zu begleichen.

Als hätte er ihre Gedanke gelesen, holte Malfoy etwas aus seiner Tasche und breitete es auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen aus. "Es ist nicht viel, aber es ist alles, was ich besitze." Er entfaltete einige zerknitterte Pfundnoten und schob verschiedene Münzen – Muggel-Geld und Zauberer-Geld – auf einen Haufen, dann nahm er noch einen schlichten Goldring von seinen Fingern. Sein Ehering!, dachte sie erschrocken und starrte auf ihren eigenen an ihrer Hand. Sie könnte sich niemals von ihm trennen. Malfoy musste wahrlich verzweifelt sein, wenn er dazu bereit war.

Als letztes legte er noch ein goldenes Medaillon, das er unter seinem Pullover hervorgezogen hatte, auf den Tisch. "Es ist aus reinem Gold und die Steine sind echte Smaragde. Es liegt kein Zauber darauf, es ist nur ein Schmuckstück."

Vorsichtig nahm sie es in die Hand und ließ es aufschnappen. Darin befanden sich zwei kleine Bilder, das eine zeigte einen kleinen Jungen, vermutlich Draco, und das andere Malfoys Frau, Narcissa. Während ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts, hatte sie Narcissa wegen ihrer feingeschnittenen Gesichtszüge beneidet. Aber sieh was aus dir geworden ist, Narcissa, dachte sie. Du hast diesen gutaussehenden und reichen, aber völlig verblendeten Mann geheiratet, und nun bist du tot und begraben.

"Die Bilder können Sie natürlich entfernen", sagte er und sie hörte wie schwer ihm das fiel.

"Das kann ich nicht annehmen", würgte sie hervor und gab ihm alles zurück, bis auf einen Knut, den sie behielt. "Ich sehe das als Anzahlung."

"Ich werde Ihnen vermutlich nie mehr zahlen können, als das, was Sie vor sich sehen", sagte er, aber sie konnte sehen, dass er insgeheim froh war, sich weder von seinem Ring noch von seinem Medaillon trennen zu müssen.

"Wir werden eine Regelung finden."

"Sie haben sich also entschieden?", fragte Malfoy hoffnungsvoll.

"Ich werde Ihren Fall übernehmen", antwortete Alexis formell. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich entschieden. Wann war das nur geschehen? "Ich muss Sie erreichen können, gibt es eine Adressen, an die ich die Eule schicken kann?"

"Nein."

"Ich muss die Akten anfordern und mich erst einlesen, bevor es Sinn macht sich wieder zu treffen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauert, daher möchte ich Kontakt zu Ihnen aufnehmen können", erklärte sie geduldig. "Glauben Sie immer noch, dass ich den Auroren Ihren Aufenthalt verrate?"

"Selbst, wenn ich Ihnen meinen Aufenthaltsort nennen wollte, so könnte ich es nicht. Ich weiß nicht wo ich morgen sein werde, geschweige denn in einem Monat."

Auf der Flucht und das schon seit 5 Jahren...

Sie überlegte und kalkulierte schnell im Kopf. Sie brauchte die Akten, aber es durfte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, das hier lag nicht mehr im Bereich der Legalität, nicht einmal in einer sehr dunklen Grauzone. Dann arbeitete sie zur Zeit auch an anderen Fällen und vertrat andere Mandanten, sie durfte ihre andere Arbeit nicht vernachlässigen.

Sie einigten sich auf einen Termin in Anderthalb Monaten. "Auf die Gefahr hin, dass Sie umsonst hierher kommen", warnte sie Malfoy, doch er war bereit das Risiko einzugehen.


End file.
